bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ochaco Uraraka (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |altname = Ochaco Uraraka |id = 830587 |no = 8431 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 10 |animation_attack = 166 |animation_idle = 128 |animation_move = 128 |movespeed_attack = 6 |movespeed_skill = 6 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 58, 64, 70, 76, 82, 88, 94, 100, 106, 112 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109 |bb_distribute = 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 7, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 57, 58, 59, 60, 61, 62, 63, 64, 65, 66, 67, 68, 69, 70, 71, 72, 73, 74, 75, 76, 77, 78, 79, 80, 81, 82, 83, 84, 85, 86, 87, 88, 89, 90, 91 |sbb_distribute = 2, 3, 2, 4, 2, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 2, 4, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 4, 3, 2, 4, 2, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121 |ubb_distribute = 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A bubbly, vivacious young lady with an unexpected fierceness when it comes to protecting her friends, Ochaco always tries to see the good in those around her. Her Quirk is Zero Gravity, which allows her to make any object she touches float in mid air. Together with another fellow student from U.A., she would face her greatest test as a would-be heroine: their school's final exam. |summon = I'm going to be a great hero so that my parents can take it easy! Just you wait! |fusion = Wow, what are the chances! We're a team! |evolution = |hp_base = 5394 |atk_base = 2297 |def_base = 2190 |rec_base = 2372 |hp_lord = 7706 |atk_lord = 3282 |def_lord = 3128 |rec_lord = 3388 |hp_anima = 8598 |rec_anima = 3150 |atk_breaker = 3520 |def_breaker = 2890 |def_guardian = 3366 |rec_guardian = 3269 |def_oracle = 3009 |rec_oracle = 3745 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Everyone's Friend |lsdescription = 80% boost to Def, max HP, 120% boost to Rec, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge and may restore HP & probable damage reduction to 1 |lsnote = Fills 5-9 BC when hit, 50% chance of healing 20-25% damage & 20% chance of taking 1 damage |bb = Skill Release |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, adds probable evasion for 1 turn, Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge & probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction |bbnote = 20% chance of evasion, fills 2-3 BC on spark, boosts 12 BC, 40% chance to reduce 50% Atk/Def |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 450 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Meteor Shower |sbbdescription = 35 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), Spark damage considerably restores HP for 3 turns, Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP with 60% crit rate, heals 300-400 HP on spark, fills 2-3 BC on spark, fills 5-8 BC when hit & 40% chance to reduce 50% Atk/Def |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 35 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 35 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Home Run Comet EX |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), adds high probability of evasion for 3 turns, Spark damage hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns, enormous 3 turns Atk, Def reduction |ubbnote = 1500% + 1200% * HP / max HP with 60% crit rate, 80% chance of evasion, fills 5-8 BC on spark & 80% Atk/Def reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Will of Steel |esitem = |esdescription = 15% boost to all parameters of Female types when Tsuyu Asui is in the same Squad, 15% boost to all parameters when All Might is in the same Squad, 10% boost to all parameters for all allies & greatly boosts Earth elemental damage |esnote = 100% elemental weakness damage |evofrom = |evointo = 830588 |evomats1 = Earth Mecha God |evomats2 = Earth Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Earth Totem |evomats6 = Earth Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Earth Bulb |evomats9 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Collaboration Summon I - Jul. 25, 07:00 PST - Aug. 08, 06:59 PST (2018) |bazaar_1_type = U.A. Token |bazaar_1_desc = Time for Training |bazaar_1_bonus = 10 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0019_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Greatest Hero Token |bazaar_2_desc = Escape Through the Gate |bazaar_2_bonus = 10 |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0020_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = My Hero Academia Collaboration |addcatname = Ochaco1 }}